


Lemon

by CryMeaMountain



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: April Fools' Day, M/M, Parody, Running Joke, im not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 19:25:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10520256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryMeaMountain/pseuds/CryMeaMountain
Summary: Summary: Victor/Yuuri lemon, but without the sex and other stuff.





	

Summary: Victor/Yuuri lemon, but without the sex and other stuff.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
..  
.  
.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

.  
.  
.  
...  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
"Ah, AH, VI-VIKTOR!"  
"YU **URI!!!** "

 

the end

**Author's Note:**

> april fools


End file.
